Undiscovered
by Keepinitreal4ever89
Summary: Not set in the actual DBZ universe, this story takes place with a normal human who is a DBZ fanatic and one day trains to be like goku. Literally thinking he is a sayin, he goes for the gold. Little does he know there is actually a small trace of sayin blood in him.
1. Chapter 1

Undiscovered

Ch 1

As I came home from school, I throw my stuff down on the living room floor, run to the fridge to grab a snack and slam down onto the couch in front of the big screen. I open up a case, take out the DVD, and put it in the DVD player. At this time every day I watch one of the most famous TV show series of all time. It is also my most favorite show in all the world. I open my drink and pressed play on the controller, excited to watch yet another episode. Even though I had seen the series what must be at least 50 times already, it just never gets old to me, no matter how old I get. People make fun of me for watching this show still. They tell me to grow up and move on. They don't know what they are talking about. They are missing out on something so intense, so manly, there is no way I could ever stop watching it.

The show starts up with the ever famous announcer voice. I always did love that voice. It always made things that much more epic for me.

"Last time, on, DRAGON BALL Z:

Frieza proved to be a very powerful opponent for Goku, he had no choice but to rely on the ever powerful spirit bomb attack! After what seemed like an eternity to gather up enough energy to defeat the mighty Frieza, goku unleashed the attack. As the enormous spirit bomb hurdles towards Frieza, the look of dismay on his face was the most priceless thing in the world. Frieza grabbed a hold of the spirit bomb but it proved too powerful for Frieza to overcome. His dying words were yelled out "you will not defeat me!" It's all over now. It is time to get off the planet and go home.

The episode then starts where it left off last time. Frieza is indeed not dead but did take a big chunk out his tail. I still wonder to this day how he managed to survive such a massive spirit bomb with only a chunk of his tail gone. Frieza then, with his powers, grabs krillen starts choking him. Desperate for escape krillen calls out gokus name as he then explodes with nothing left of him. Everyone knows what happens next. Goku gets enraged that his best friend is killed right before him. His power surges like never before. Epic music is played while he screams at the top of his lungs as he starts powering up. His hair slowly starts turning to yellow, back to black, then an even more intense yell happens, the air explodes around him. The dust clears and a yellow aurora surrounds goku with his hair yellow as well. He did it. He finally became. A super sayin. It was one of the best moments I have ever experienced when watching dragon ball z. I could feel the tension his body. I could feel his the emitting through the television as he mourned the loss of his best friend at the hands of a monster. It's like we were connected somehow. That however, couldn't be true because it is just a TV show. It could never be real. Only in my dreams could I ever really experience something as breathtaking as this.

As the fight continues between goku and Frieza. It is obvious that Frieza is at a disadvantage even though he is at 100% of his power. He then makes a desperation move by trying to blow up the planet they were on, planet namek. Frieza would survive because he can breathe in space but goku on the other hand, he cannot and would die either from the explosion or space itself. However, Frieza's attack was not powerful enough to destroy the planet but a countdown had started to when it would. / As the rest of gokus friends seemingly take the last working ship off the planet, they leave Frieza and goku to duke it out to the death.

"Son! Are you watching dragon ball z again?" Mom shouted from the other room. She yanked me out of my own fantasy get away world, the only place where I could truly relax and have fun where no one else could get to.

"Yes mother!" I shouted back at her.

"Well you better hurry up and do your homework so you have time to go to the gym before your father gets home!"

She was right, as much as I love dragon ball z, going to the gym was my second love. I worked out every day of the week. I wanted my body in top shape. Plus, working out came really easy for me. It always seemed like I could do more of everything than anyone else ever could. I never did fully understand why, but I loved every second of it. People always challenge me to see who could do the most push-ups, sit-ups, curls, and bench presses. I could easily beat them all every time. I don't just lift weights either, I get my daily dose of exercise as well. I watch what I do because I don't want that bulky bodybuilder look. I always did hate how that looked. I just wanted a normal muscular body. Which, proud fully, I have. I finished my homework and ran off to the gym with the episode I was watching on pause since it was at the best part of the final battle between Frieza and Goku. Goku, although he isn't real, had become my inspiration to start getting in shape. Goku was no weakling. Of course he did train on a spaceship in ten times earth normal gravity, but we have to be a little more realistic in the real world. Why does this world have to be real? Why can't the dragon ball z universe be real? Why would it be so bad if I were to become exactly like goku? I struggle with these questions as I do my daily routine workout at the gym.

Time flies as four hours passes at the gym and I complete my work out and head back to the house without even breaking a sweat. I loved the feeling of not being tired after such a long workout, but, I don't even feel fatigued after such a long time. I cannot worry about this now. Time to finish my favorite episode of dragon ball z while I wait on dinner.

I will always remember the tension I felt when planet namek exploded and Goku was still there trapped. He sacrificed his life for the sake of his friends and everyone else in the universe and defeated Frieza. The remorse that all his friends felt knowing he was gone. Especially his son Gohan. After collecting the dragon balls to wish goku back to life, they learn that he is still alive

But doesn't want to come back to earth yet.

As they patiently wait for gokus return, a year has passed. The gang feel a strangely familiar energy heading towards earth. Suddenly they all gasp with fear. Frieza is still alive! And two other energies are there with him. As their spaceship lands. They encounter a powerful stranger with a sword.

I always loved trunks. He was so cool in the series. Especially the cell saga. I watch with excitement as he vanquished Frieza and his father with such ease. The gang all gathers around while trunks tells them his story. Then they go to where he said goku was going to appear in his spaceship. Goku arrives and is even more powerful than ever before as he shows off his newly acquired instant transmission move. I loved that technique. I always dreamed of being able to instantly go to any place I wanted to and back within seconds, without anyone noticing that I was even gone. Then, I have to remind myself that it can't be done, it'll never be a reality and move on with my dull boring life.

I was never really that popular in school. Even with my toned body it only attracted attention for a short time. I showed off every day during the lunch breaks. That was never enough to get a real friend. I have been attending this school for months now. I still have yet to keep one decent friend out of all tbe people I have seen. It was getting pretty depressing go through school alone. Today is the day I was going to change that. Today is the day I was going to find a friend.

"Hey there guy! How are you? I'm new here" exclaimed a voice coming from behind me. I turn around and see a short averaged size man. He's standing at about five foot four inches. He had a ball cap on his head turned slightly sideways, and a smile on his face that showed the most confident presence I had ever seen. I couldn't fool with him right now. I needed to find a worthy friend and fast. I had to play this thing off nicely so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Um, hey there man, you kind of startled me there. I am doing well, how are you?"

"Doing well! I am just excited for class to begin! I can't wait to start learning!" As he said that, I began to think to myself that he is one of THOSE people. I can't let it get to me though, just need to be nice enough so that he will finally go away and stop talking to me.

"Well I am glad to hear that" I said. "Since you are new here, I will show you to your first class."

"Wow thanks!" he said. I took a look at his schedule. Oh great, his first class is with me, this is going to be a little bit tougher than I thought. I hesitantly show him to my classroom and enter the room with him.

"Oh looks life we have first period together" he said. "I guess I am pretty lucky!" "Only lucky for you." I thought to myself. I had to think of a way to get myself out of this mess. It is one thing to show a new student the ropes, but I can't let him think we are friends just because I showed him around. "Well I hope the rest of your day is good" I said to him as class started and I did not utter a word to him the rest of the time. Hoping the day would go by fast so that I can hopefully avoid this guy, go home, and continue my daily routine of dragon ball z. wouldn't I know it though, when the bell rang, there he was again ready to talk. But I simply told him I could not talk and headed for my next class. That was a close one. Little did I know, the troubles had only just begun.

I finally get home from school after avoiding the new kid all day long. This kid was persistent. Why does he keep following me everywhere? He should have gotten the hint by now. Oh well, I will worry about that later. It is now time to relax and enjoy my daily dose of Dragon Ball Z.

Trunks told Goku who he was and made him promise not to tell the others. If he told them he would most likely cease to exist. There was something that must be known however. There were two androids coming in a year's time. They would destroy everything. All the z fighters would fall. Goku dies by the hand of a heart virus. Not even getting the chance to face the mighty androids.

Goku was devastated by the news of his passing to what seems like one of the lamest things on the face of the planet. A heart virus would be the one to kill him. Not even going with honor by the hands of the androids. I could feel his pain. I would much rather die battling the androids, trying to save the earth than from a stupid heart virus. Someone who was a worthy opponent is worth dying by. What do I know though, I couldn't even hurt a fly. I didn't know how to fight. I didn't know the first thing about fighting. What if a robber was robbing a house and I'm the only one around to see it? What if a bully finally ends up getting to me and I'm defenseless to protect myself? There would be nothing I could do except get beat to a bloody pulp. Goku, he knew everything. He knew how to fight. He constantly trains for the next threat to come along. He participated in numerous martial arts tournaments as a kid and adult. Maybe I could sign up for a martial arts class. I doubt mom would allow it though. She would never allow such violence like that. I guess being a great martial artist would have to remain in my dreams as well.

The next day at school I had to face the new student yet again. He just didn't know when to quit.

"Hey how are ya today?" he asked me. I didn't want to answer. I didn't even wanted to be associated with him. This guy was hurting my image. There are tons of people he could be talking to in this school. For some reason he is stuck on talking to just me. I will never be able to find a real friend with hum always being my little shadow. As painful as it was, I responded back to him. "I am doing ok I guess. I am ready for the day to be over already."

"I know what you mean." He said "I can't wait to get home to watch one of my favorite shows of all time! I watch it every day when I come home from school."

I did not care about his TV show nor did I care about which one it was. There would have been no way it would be better than dragon ball z. It was strange however, that we both did the exact same thing after school. That was not something to be concerned over though. I needed to find a real friend and fast. This has been the longest I have ever gone without having any kind of friendship with a person. It was getting depressing and lonely.

"Why do you keep coming and talking to me?" I finally asked him reluctantly.

"Because you helped me out when I first started here." He replied

"Haven't you found someone else to talk to yet?" I added

"Not really, I have been looking for something."

"What have you been looking for?" I asked, really wondering what he was going to say next

"Friendship, real genuine friendship. Besides, you're the only person that's actually bothered to even try to talk to me. I figured you were the best chance I had at finding what I was looking for."

I stared at him in awe. I really did not know how to respond to what he had just said. I was looking for the same thing. Could I really find true friendship in this kid? Perhaps I was looking in all the wrong places for friendship, and the real thing was staring up at me the whole time. He was right about one thing, we are the only other people that actually talked to each other in the entire school. Maybe I should just lay my pride aside and actually give this kid a chance. Who knows, he might actually wind up surprising me in the long run of things. I stood there in silence for too long, he blurted something out to break the awkward silence we were having.

"By the way, I never told you my name. In the past few weeks that we have seen each other, it never even crossed my mind to even tell you my name. Please forgive me for that, that is very unlike me. My name is Cam Metro"

Cam Metro. This is the kid who has been persistently trying to communicate with me the past few weeks. The name had an unusually pleasant ring to it. It was a really neat name. It reminded me of the big city for some reason.

"What is your name?" he added.

"My name is Zayne. Zayne Long." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A week has gone by since i made the choice to be friends with Cam. Things are going better than I have expected. We have been getting along pretty well and have hung out nearly every day. Today I walk home by myself because Cam had business to attend to elsewhere. It was really none of my business what he was doing off somewhere without me. As I walk around the corner, I saw a mugging taking place in an alleyway. This was the first time I had ever seen such a thing take place. As I struggled to figure out what to do, I remember Goku, who always stood fearless in the face of any that ever stood before him. He was always there to help people in need. I should make no such exception here. I had to help this poor person from being mugged/

I snuck over behind him, the guy who was being mugged eyed in my direction. I put my finger over my lips as I towered over the bad guy, swung my fist all the way around to smack him hard in the cheek. He stumbled hard as I ran towards him and tackled him hard into the ground. Then, the unexpected happened. As I sit on top of him, he pulls out a knife and stabs me in the leg, pulls me off of him, and he ran away. As I lay there on the ground, with a knife in my leg, I could feel terrible pain running through what seemed like my whole body. The guy who was being mugged got up and came over to my side to help me.

"Wow, he did a number on you, he didn't seem like he had any weapons on him" He said as he gazed at my leg that had blood all over it. "That knife has to come out, you know this is going to hurt but I'm going to have to pull it out." He grabbed the knife, the handle was slippery and sticky with blood all over it. He started pulling on the knife, the pain was unreal, I was not sure how much more I could take. No sooner had I thought that, the knife was already out. "Im going to call 911 for you. It is the least I could do since you saved me from being mugged by that man." He called 911, the ambulance was to be there within the hour. The man then apologized that he could not wait for the ambulance to get here. He had to get on home to attend to some things.

The ambulance finally had arrived on the scene. It felt like it took them forever. "We received a call from a man saying that a guy got stabbed in the leg while saving him from being mugged. Are you him?" the paramedic said "Yes, I am" I replied. They helped into the ambulance and started to examine my leg. They looked back up at me with a puzzled look on their face. "Do you feel any pain right now, son?" they asked. To my surprise, the pain had lessened but I figured it was from adrenaline. "Only a little" I replied. They said nothing else as they wrapped my leg in a bandage and dropped me off at home.

I walked into the living room, mom was there and wondered what had happened to my leg. I told her I had tripped on the way home and fell pretty hard, scraping up my leg. She told me not to worry, my body always had a tendency to heal fast. I haven't really thought about that before. Later that night I decided to change the bandage it out for a fresh one. I undid the bandage only to find there wasn't the slightest scratch on me anymore. Mom wasn't kidding when she said that, but I didn't think it was this extreme. No matter, life will go on. I could not wait to tell Cam this story tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

As I was walking down the road from school, I couldn't help but think of my friend whom I left walking home alone. We have been friends for a week now and it feels like it has been years to me, in a good way of course. He is an awesome guy once people give him a chance and get to know him. Today I had to let him walk by himself. It is better for the friendship if we take breaks from each other every now and then. I also had a side mission that I was on as well. I needed to make sure I was on time for this, I have been waiting for this to start for a while now. I have been given the chance to learn something new, exciting, and fun. While I was walking, I wondered who else would all be there. Engulfed with thought, I was soon jerked back into reality when an ambulance came rushing past me. I looked back and it had stopped in an alleyway. I hope whoever it was is ok. I don't have time to stop or I would have personally went over there to see what was going on.

I turned down the next street and finally arrived at my destination. I quickly walked up the steps and went into the building. I walked into the main room, it was a huge room filled with others like myself. They were doing different poses and punching and kicking while their partners take the hits with padded gloves on. Good, it hasn't officially started yet, they are all just practicing. I haven't told anybody what I was doing. Not even my parents know about this. I was fortunate enough to be able to do this for free. It is quite amazing actually that they offered this free of charge. This is most likely the reason so many other kids are here too.

A man finally came in from another door and stood in front of everybody. This must have been the instructor. However, he simply stated that the man who usually comes could not be here because there was something he had to do at home and asked for him to fill in for him. He didn't know much about what was going on so he just asked all the kids to just keep practicing for now. I looked around the room to find a partner. Not long after, someone came up to me and we went to one of the mat placements on the floor.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked him. "Since our instructor isn't here, there isn't much we can do since he knows everything and is the only one that can teach us properly. I see that you are new here. Start throwing some punches, let me see what you got." I put my hands up to my face. I've never been in this type of situation before, so I had really no idea what I was really capable of. I have seen how boxers warm up before occasionally on TV, so I just mimicked what they did. Jab, jab jab, punch, wash rinse and repeat. I started going at it, I was faster than I first realized, but I kept on going. I could tell my partner was starting to wear down after a few rounds of the punches, so I stopped for a while to give him a rest. "Wow, you are pretty good for a beginner. I see potential in you. This is a hard craft to master, are you sure you are ready for the task?"

"I believe I am, this is something I have been wanting to do for a while now. Not because I have been bullied for as long as I can remember, that isn't why I came here, I came here for the sheer enjoyment of learning…what techniques are taught at this place anyway?"

"Haha, well I am glad you have the right attitude about this. By the way, what is your name?"

"Cam. Cam Metro." I replied. "Well Cam, this here is a special place, there is not another place in the city like it. Here is where you learn the skills you will forever hold close to you the rest of your life. This is where you learn, mixed martial arts!"

What began as taking a simple self-defense class grew more into something entirely different. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. All I knew was, this was going to be great fun and I will finally be able to stand up for myself and show the world that I will no longer be a pushover, but someone that you would not want to mess with. I may be small, but after it is all said and done, I will pack quite a powerful punch.


End file.
